Elder (Meteor Village)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Elder | jname=長 | tmname=Elder | slogan=no | image=Draconids Adventures.png | size=250px | caption=Elder (lower left) | colors=no| gender=Female | hometown=Meteor Village (Adventures) | region=Hoenn | trainer=no | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=no |}} The Elder (Japanese: 長''' Elder) of the Meteor Village is a recurring character in the Pokémon Adventures manga. She is a member of the Draconid people, and is usually called '''Grannie (Japanese: おばば Grannie) by her fellow Draconids. History The Elder first appears in the . She is first seen watching pass through the skies over Meteor Falls. She is interrupted by Jinga, Tomatoma, and Renza, who inform the Elder that the Legendary Pokémon and have been summoned in . When they ask for permission to go see what is happening, the Elder just tells them to continue searching for Zinnia. Later, and awaken in the Meteor Village, where they are greeted by the Elder. The Elder reveals that the Draconids saved the two from drowning after being defeated by Groudon and Kyogre along with their friends, Ultima, Mr. Briney, and Drake. The Elder also reveals that she is assisting Maxie and Archie by providing a cave for them to train inside in order to teach Groudon and Kyogre the moves and , respectively. Although Ruby and Emerald are shocked to find that she is assisting the villains, the Elder explains that is doing so because she believes the other plans to try and stop the meteoroid have failed. Ruby reveals that he took the scroll containing for Rayquaza to learn from Zinnia. Ruby offers to ride Rayquaza in Zinnia's place, as he rode on top of Rayquaza in the past and may have gained its trust. The group is soon approached by Norman, who came to ask the Elder on the whereabouts of Rayquaza, as he did in his initial search for it several years ago. The Elder tells the two that she saw Rayquaza flying overhead to the Johto region several days ago. With 's rings, Ruby and Norman head to Johto to find Rayquaza. After Ruby and Norman successfully find Rayquaza, they have Emerald use Hoopa to open a pathway back to the village. Just as Hoopa does so, Maxie and Archie arrive, having finished their training with Groudon and Kyogre. Rayquaza goes berserk once it sees the Groudon and Kyogre and attempts to attack them through Hoopa's ring. Hoopa, terrified by the event, accidentally causes Rayquaza to fly to another ring connecting the village to . Afterward, Maxie and Archie follow Rayquaza through the ring with Groudon and Kyogre. Later, the Elder travels to Sootopolis City to assist with a plan to stop the meteoroid that combines the three individual plans into one. When Ruby introduces the Elder to , the Elder compliments Ruby and Sapphire's Gardevoir and duo and offers to give Sapphire their corresponding Mega Stones. When Sapphire hears the compliment, she gets embarrassed and slaps the Elder. In the games The Elder appears in as a nameless descendant of the Draconid people. During the Delta Episode, the will encounter the Elder talking with Steven Stone. After being introduced, the Elder will tell the player about the history of how Rayquaza repeatedly saved the world from disaster with the power that would later be named Mega Evolution. At the end of the Delta Episode, Zinnia will return to Meteor Falls, unsure of what do with herself now that the threat of the meteoroid is over. The Elder tells Zinnia to free herself from the burdens of her past and find a new path in life. Zinnia accepts and leaves behind with the Elder. If talked to after the Delta Episode is completed, the Elder will give the player a Salamencite that Zinnia left for them. She will also offer to teach a Rayquaza the move Dragon Ascent, provided the player has a Rayquaza in their party that doesn't already know the move. Quotes Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire ;Meteor Falls :"Yes, I am one of the Draconid people. One of those ancient folk tasked with passing down the knowledge of Mega Evolution—with the great lore of Lord Rayquaza, who was the beginning of all." :"Since times long gone, Hoenn has repeatedly suffered great disasters. At times, the destruction took the form of a huge meteoroid, which fell upon our land from distant space. At other times, the Primal Reversion of our own super-ancient Pokémon brought us to the brink of destruction. Each time, Lord Rayquaza has saved us from doom. The chosen Lorekeeper, standing before a stone that shone with rainbow light, offered up a wish to the great one. And Lord Rayquaza's body was suffused with a brilliant light and transformed. In its transformed state, Rayquaza's power was more devastating than ever before, overcoming even the super-ancient Pokémon with all their primal power." :"Yes, it does indeed. A Pokémon, a person, a stone of power. The bonds that tie them all together... The transformation of the Pokémon that occurs as a result of this phenomenon was called 'Mega Evolution by later peoples."'' :"The Lorekeeper is the one who has inherited the knowledge and power to summon Lord Rayquaza when disaster imperils the world. The true Lorekeeper of the current generation is the one called Zinnia. The disaster that now approaches our planet, as it has twice before... Zinnia has been trying for some time to avert it... in her own way. To draw Rayquaza to our sphere, she joined a certain organization that sought to revive the super-ancient Pokémon. She taught them the secrets needed to bring back these threats and summon the great Dragon itself. And now it seems she travels the land, scouring the world for Key Stones..." :"Balance must rule this world. History is doomed to repeat itself... While our people have overcome many disasters in the past, it was through great, great sacrifice... Yet we have continued to struggle to preserve peace for as many years as we can. This is how we have protected this world, upon which we now live. People... Pokémon... All nature... And, yes, even you. I do not know exactly what you plan to do. But do you believe that you are not sacrificing anything for your own protection? Zinnia will follow her convictions until the very end. Even knowing the sacrifices that they will require. Even if the sacrificial blade is leveled at her own heart." * If talked to after Steven leaves :"That silver-haired dreamboat said he was headed back to Rustboro." * At the end of the Delta Episode :"Zinnia, my child. ...You have worked so hard." :"...It is enough, child. ...Be done with your burden. Let it go now. For everything there must be an ending. Only then... Only then can there be a new beginning. This is immutable truth that all living things on this planet, great and small, must accept. We Draconids have seen it in our history, as you have seen it in your own life. Now is the time for rest. Let down the great burden you have borne so long alone... So that you might at last take a step forward toward a new life. Now is the time for rest..." * If talked to after completing the Delta Episode :"Child, you... I heard of what happened from Zinnia. The Draconids owe you much. Zinnia has gone on a journey. A journey to find herself this time. Ah, yes... She did leave this for you, though. I hope you will accept it.." :"Hmm... Do you want to teach Dragon Ascent to your Pokémon?" ::No: "Hmm... I see. Come back anytime you need my help." ::Yes: "Which Pokémon do you want me to teach the move?" ::"Dragon Ascent is a powerful move that only Rayquaza can use. They say its power is so strong that a meteoroid can be broken into pieces with one attack. Well, you must know best about how fierce it is, though." ::*If the player selects a Rayquaza already knowing Dragon Ascent: ::"That Rayquaza has already learned Dragon Ascent." ::*If the player does not have a Rayquaza in the party: ::"Hmm... Only Rayquaza can learn Dragon Ascent. You don't seem to have one." Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones de:Weise Frau it:Anziana (Villaggio delle Meteore) zh:长老（流星之里）